Playing the love game
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Jimmy gets what he wants after a prank by The Brian Kendrick. Warning:Cussing, hints at sexual content, making out, and slash.


PLAYING THE LOVE GAME

A/N:This is just a new pairing I'm trying out. I actually found this one while obsessing over Shannon Moore/The Miz. See, SM/TM can be useful on certain occasions! YOSH! (SM/TM 1 ~ Haters 0)...PS: This was actually written back when Bri-Bri was on Smackdown and ECW was taped before Smackdown. So, yeah, just to clear up any confusion before reading.

Disclaimer: Do you see Jeff Hardy making out with Randy Orton? How about Matt Hardy & Edge getting it on? No? Then I do not own the WWE.

Pairing: Jimmy Wang Yang/Tommy Dreamer (I know, your probably going WTF, but just deal. You're the one reading it.)

- - -

"You know you wanna suck his cock."

"Excuse me?" Jimmy looked curiously at his friend for his comment.

"You heard me," Brian stated,"You want to suck his cock."

The person they were talking about was Tommy Dreamer, whom was sitting on a stereo crate down the hall conversing with Big Show & Michelle McCool.

Jimmy chuckled,"You're blunt aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but you know I'm right."

The Asian ignored Brian, instead staring at Tommy longingly. Just the way his ECW T-shirt molded his toned chest, or the way his pants hugged his hips oh-so seductively. Even how he delicately twiddled his thumbs when he talked to someone. It was so cute, yet at the same time sexy. He was just so-

"Hey Jimmy! You still breathing or what man?!" Brian frantically waved his hand in front of Jimmy's face,"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just explaining how head-over-heels you are for Tommy "EC-F'N-W" Dreamer. Especially from the look of your nether regions." Brian pointed to his companion's groin, trying feverishly not to break out in laughter right then and there.

A bulge stuck out clearly through the dark denim of Jimmy's jeans. Jimmy gasped and pressed his hands over his crotch,"AH!" His face turned seven shades of red.

Already, Brian was holding his gut as he fell to the floor. Laughter echoed through the semi-empty hallway, bouncing off the miscellaneous crates/boxes/equipment.

Michelle eyed the duo down the hall,"What the Hell is going on down there?"

Show shrugged,"Maybe something funny?"

"I'll go check it out," Tommy suggested, hopping off the crate and heading down the hall.

As he drew closer, he could see Brian's face being bright blue from too much laughter and Jimmy's face being red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Wow, what a scene," Tommy grinned at the duo. Jimmy's eyes darted up, shocked. He didn't expect to find himself 6 feet away from the well-toned, sexy extremist of his dreams.

Brian glanced up but continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, still a grin planted on his face,"Did I miss something?"

_'Oh God, his face, so beautiful. Such wonderful chocolate eyes. I love his smile, so wonderfully hot and outlined by those barely visible whiskers. Damn, how did I fall so head over heels for someone way out of my league?'_

"Jesus died for our sins."

"?!?!?!"

Tommy chuckled,"Just checkin' if your still here."

"Oh, uh, ok..."

Brian finally stopped laughing, gasping for air as he sat up slowly. His face turned from blue back to tanned,"S-Sorry 'bout that. I was just talking to Jimmy about how much he needed to get laid."

Jimmy fell forward in an anime-like style,"We weren't talking about that you sunuva-" But his face collided with the floor before he could finish.

Before he knew it, Brian was laughing again, his ribs starting to hurt.

Tommy even chuckled slightly, but he helped his companion up from the floor. One arm wrapped around Jimmy's back. pulling him up, while his other hand held Jimmy's for support.

There was a slight red mark on Jimmy's forehead and cheek from where they collided with the cement. But, after taking a look at where he was at, the deep crimson blush hid the marks.

Jimmy noticed two things. One) Tommy was still holding onto him as they stood slowly. Two) His crushes eyes were locked onto his crotch.

Uh-oh.

Jimmy's little friend had popped back up for another unwelcome visit.

Jimmy gasped and got out of Tommy's clutch, speeding down the hall and into his locker room.

The extremist cocked an eyebrow,"What the Hell just happened?"

- - -

(The Next Day)

"Jimmy, would you just relax, Tommy isn't gonna see you."

Brian sighed at his companion, whom was hiding inside of an empty trash can, the lid sitting over the top as if there were nothing suspicious about it.

"How do you know? He could be hanging over us on the ceiling right now for all we know!"

"I don't think that'd ever happen."

"Why?!"

"Cause I'm sure Tommy's afraid of heights!" Brian chuckled at his own hilarity.

Jimmy glared at his friend,"Ha ha ha, very funny. But, FYI, Tommy's scared of trash cans more than anything, though he does enjoy the melodic sound of hitting them against people's heads."

"God your such a stalker just for knowing that about him. So, you deserve a stalker's punishment."

Jimmy rolled his eyes,"And what would that exactly be?"

Brian cackled evilly,"This." And with that, he dumped Jimmy over on his side and made sure that the lid was closed tight over the top of the can before rolling his friend down the hallway. Carelessly, he let go, sending the cowboy rocketing down the hall at an out of control speed.

"I love being an asshole," Brian walked off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Whooshing past all kinds of equipment and curious superstars, the can finally stopped at a wall. Unfortunately, the after shock sent Jimmy flying out the top, crashing into a metal cart, it's contents spilling onto him. A few open bottles of water along with some safety scissors, which, because of some cruel twist of fate, cut huge, gaping holes in his jeans near his knees and thighs.

Jimmy sat on the floor, drenched and freezing. He realized that his shirt had been ripped off of him when he flew from the trashcan,_'I'm gonna frackin' kill Brian with my bare hands!'_

The cowboy finally pulled himself up after a few moments of sulking. He could just feel his jeans slowly riding down his hips as he staggered down the hallway.

But, his luck officially ran out when the one person he didn't want to see walked up to him.

"Holy crap Jimmy, what happened?!" Tommy exclaimed to his wet friend.

Jimmy whimpered, wrapping his arms around his chest,"W-well, I was rolled in a trashcan, thrown 15 feet i-into a cart, drenched in water, and cut by s-s-scissors... That's a-all..." He could already feel a small tear run down his cheek.

"Oh, Jimmy, it's ok." Tommy pulled his friend into a loving hug. A hug that could make anyone feel better.

Jimmy melted into the embrace, his tears stopping just as fast as they started.. Just being able to have his crushes strong arms wrapped around his sad, wet body made him feel warm and fuzzy. _I could get used to this..._

Tommy finally pulled back from the hug, greeting his companion with a sweet, caring smile, not even having to say it'll be okay.

_Oh god not again, _Jimmy tried to look away, but just couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't resist those wonderfully chocolatey eyes, at those always seeming to be rosy cheeks, and especially not those extra kissable lips. God, how much Jimmy wanted to be able to kiss those lips was simply unbearable.

So, Jimmy did what he knew he shouldn't have done in this situation. He kissed him.

Tommy, at first, was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but soon felt himself slowly closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. Neither cared that they were in a semi-public hallway when Tommy licked Jimmy's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Of course, the request was accepted, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Tommy grinned devilishly into the kiss as he got one evil idea. He suddenly ground his hips into Jimmy's, causing the Asian to gasp and moan.

_We need to take this somewhere more private, _Jimmy thought through his moans. He looked around until he spotted The Brian Kendrick's locker room. _Perfect... _He pulled Tommy inside and shut the door tight.

- - -

A/N:This is all I can imagine after I wrote this:

_Brian giggled as John kissed his neck, backing him up towards Brian's locker room. He used the hand that wasn't caressing Brian's crotch to open the locker room door. The couple pulled apart and turned around only to show a look of disgust before walking out slowly._

A/N:I know, I'm so mean.


End file.
